


Holding Out

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, BAMF Castiel (Supernatural), Canon-Typical Violence, Castiel (Supernatural) to the Rescue, Dean Winchester in Trouble, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Manhandling, Multi, Protective Castiel (Supernatural), Protective Dean Winchester, Threats of Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 11:15:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20406811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: When Dean sees a woman being assaulted by a group of men in a bar, he steps in.And ends up in her place.Lucky for him his very own guardian angel is nearby.





	Holding Out

He was going to puke.

Dean swallowed queasily as rough hands hauled him onto his feet, held him there, and then someone was pawing at him.

He slapped at the hands, and heard laughter, and then felt his wallet being lifted from his pants pocket.

“Look at this! Fucker’s got more IDs than cash. You some kind of criminal, boy?”

As his vision cleared, his head did too, or at least enough for him to realise where he was, how’d he gotten there, and the trouble he was in.

The waitress he’d rescued was gone, and Dean remembered her running out the door the minute he’d pulled her away from the guys who were now holding him.

At least she was safe, but now he was in a pretty dicey situation.

His right ear was still ringing, and he could feel a huge bump already just behind it, thanks to whichever of those bastards has sucker punched him.

Dean knew what a concussion felt like, and he had a good one, which meant he wasn’t likely to be much of a fight for them.

“Bet you’re wishing you’d stayed out of our business, huh,” another of the men said.

Dean had them figured for bikers, but everybody seemed to be wannabe Sons of Anarchy these days, so maybe not.

It didn’t really matter.

“You’re gonna wish you’d stayed out of mine,” he managed.

And then he did actually throw up, and that they all found very fucking funny.

As least, he supposed, they held him up and didn’t let him fall face first in his own vomit.

“Tell you what,” the first guy, big as Dean, head shaven, said, and he loomed in on him. “First, boy, we’re gonna strip you. See that pool table over there? Then we’re gonna hold you down on it and have ourselves a game. Gonna use your ass as the pocket. 

“By the time we’re done, you’re not even gonna be able to crawl out of here.”

It wasn’t the classiest of comebacks, but Dean knew he was fucked in more ways than one, and so he spat in the guy’s face.

That earned him a knee to the balls, and then he couldn’t do anything but hang between them as they tore off his coat and started on his shirt.

And then it was like a motherfucking earthquake came to town. The whole room seemed to rock, and the door…

It didn’t so much smash open as explode into a barrage of shrapnel, all of which missed Dean, but hit a lot of the bastards grouped around him.

That was when he saw Cas.

Dean didn’t remember that part of his little vacation in Hell, but sometimes he dreamed, and in his dreams, it did kind of go like this.

Cas striding in, the very foundations trembling beneath him, all fire and wrath and Heaven, literally, help any dumbass who got in his way.

The only thing different now, other than the surroundings, was that in his dream Cas had wings.

The guys who’d grabbed him were looking at Cas like they couldn’t quite believe some guy in a trench coat had just demolished the entrance to the bar, but then one of them found his balls and ran at him.

Dean figured Cas would just tap his forehead, knock him out, but he was only half right.

Cas backhanded him so hard he went soaring over the bar like _he_ had wings, and it was probably at that point that both Dean and the assholes who had such nasty little plans for him all realised there was going to be no mercy shown tonight.

Cas wasn’t going to hold back.

And he didn’t.

It was only after, when Cas held Dean up against his side, guided him out of the bar, took him to safety so he could be healed, as he felt the brush of wings surrounding him, that he realised why.


End file.
